How stong is our love
by sterolineotp
Summary: A night out with the pack will turn into a good night when Scott and Kira finally say 3 words to each otherl


Things have been good in Beacon Hills after all the crazy things that happened. The pack though it would be a good idea to go out and have some fun. "So...where do y'all want to go tonight?" Lydia asked them as she sat at the table on the school's courtyard. "Umm...what about we go to that new club that was opened a couple of weeks ago?" Malia told them but sounded more like a question. The rest of the pack agreed with her and they were happy that they were finally able to go out without any worries.

The girls were getting ready at Lydia's house while the boys were getting ready at Scott's. Kira was wearing a black minidress with black high heels. Malia was wearing a purple dress with black high heels, and Lydia was wearing a red dress with black high heels. The boys were wearing just casual clothes because they didn't think they were obligated to get all dressed up. The boys were on their way to pick up the girls, but they knew that the wouldn't fit on the jeep, so they would change to Lydia's car because it was a little bigger. Scott, Stiles, and Liam just arrived at Lydia's place as soon as they saw the girls come down the stairs their mouth dropped and the girls just started laughing. "You look amazing" Scott told Kira as she blushed. "Thanks" Kira told Scott as she smiled at him. "Should we go now?" Lydia asked and everyone nodded.

When they got to the club they bought drinks even tho Scott, Malia, and Liam couldn't get drunk but they decided to drink. The music was loud and the energy was high they were all dancing together until the boys got tired and say down at the table while they watched the girls dance. Some other boys came up to the girls and started dancing with them. The girls really didn't mind at first because they thought they weren't doing anything wrong because it was a club and they where just dancing. The guy that was dancing with Kira was sliding his hands down her back and almost touched her ass but before he touched her she grabbed his hands and took them off of her lower back. After that the other girls stopped dancing and it was just Kira left dancing with the guy. Scott noticed that Kira and that guy hadn't left each other sides and Scott was starting to get a little jealous, but he didn't want to show it because he wasn't that kind of guy. When the guys hand touched Kira's ass Scott stood up quickly and pulled Kira away. Kira was confused of what he did and asked, "why did you do that?" "because he was touching you"

"That doesn't mean anything Scott we weren't doing anything wrong at least he did something to show...never mind forget I said anything" Kira said as she turned away and headed to the restroom.

Scott was confused of what had just happened so he decides to go back to where everyone was at and asked Lydia why Kira was acting like that. When he asked Lydia said it was because Kira wanted Scott to finally admit that they were official and that they were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. When Lydia told him that Scott understood why Kira was acting that way with him and he knew what he had to do.

Kira came out of the restroom and when she got outside of the restroom Scott was standing right there. She was stunned. "What do you want Scott?" "I want to talk to you. Lydia told me that u want me to say that we are official and that we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Kira was confused because she didn't know where this was going so she just went with it. "Scott just leave it I really don't care anymore okay just leave it like it is." Kira said and she walked away but Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss that lingered for about 3 minutes. "Was was that for?" Kira asked "If you need me to say that we are official you could've just asked and I would've said it because I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KIRA" Scott said to Kira which had a big smile on her face. "I LOVE YOU TOO SCOTT". The rest of the night was spend with Scott and Kira dancing with each other and the rest of the pack enjoying their night.


End file.
